


356: leinwand und hoffnung

by Imorz



Series: 350 bis 366 [7]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, M/M, Painter Jaebeom, Poetry, Why did I make this again, i love jjp, then why did i make them suffer
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Jaebeom, serta kanvas yang tak pernah selesai.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: 350 bis 366 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587904
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	356: leinwand und hoffnung

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta GOT7/JJ Project sepenuhnya dipegang oleh JYP Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

  
356: “ _You mean everything to me._ ”

  
_Kepergiannya hanyalah omong kosong_   
_mengubahku menjadi pelacur lara!_   
_bangsat betul_   
_tertinggal hanya nestapa_   
_bangsat betul_   
_ulangi sekali lagi; tak kubiarkan engkau pergi_   
_dan kumohon—ulangi sekali lagi._

Jaebeom melukis. Cat minyaknya menari di atas kanvas. Menggambar Jinyoung sedang mencium bunga matahari—dari dalam ingatan kepalanya.

Dalam memori itu, Jinyoung berjalan, di sisi kiri dan kanannya terdapat padang bunga matahari menjulang tinggi. Jaebeom berada di belakang, menatap punggungnya, yang kian mengabur seperti televisi rusak.

Tangannya lantas berhenti. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca, Jaebeom tidak ingin menjadi pecundang di depan seni, tetapi matanya berubah pedas sebab mengingat kehadiran Jinyoung sudah seperti mengiris bawang tepat di depan hidung sendiri. Ia tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa; Jinyoung, masa, atau dirinya sendiri yang tidak pernah menerima kesirnaan.

_Kasihani_   
_kasihanilah_   
_ia yang jatuh ke dalam ruang rindu_   
_terperangkap tanpa waktu_   
_menikmati nikmatnya kenikmatan_   
_kenikmatan, kenikmatan_   
_kenikmatan mencari sisa pundi-pundi sosok yang sudah hilang jiwanya_

Itu kanvas ke lima belas.

Kanvas pertama yang tak bisa Jaebeom selesaikan. Ia tidak seperti ini, seperti itu, menghentikan tangannya mencuil cat minyak dan melukis, tidak, ia tidak begitu. Akan selalu ia genapkan meski rumit bagai menggambarkan detail jaringan tubuh.

Jaebeom tertunduk, menggigiti bibir bawah. Kuat ia tahan rengekan sendu. Demi Jinyoung, yang tertawa dan bahagia di atas sana, bersama para malaikat bersayap yang masing-masing membawa harpa dan bercahaya terang.

Jinyoung, seseorang yang membuat tempat ini dapat dikatakan sebagai rumah. Jinyoung, tiang hidupnya. Jinyoung, nama yang tertera dalam benaknya dalam-dalam, sebagai sosok yang selama ini ia percaya.

Jinyoung, cintanya. Jinyoung, segala-gala—seluruhnya.

_Ia hilang, kau_   
_kehilangan seluruh raya_   
_mengais memori_   
_kala itu berusaha membelah kepala_   
_kanvas—lukisan ini_   
_mana pula tak selesai_   
_mana pula ia berani tak selesai_   
_tetapi ia tak selesai_   
_tak dapat selesai_

Cahaya kamera berpijar satu per satu, menghantam Jaebeom yang berdiri di depan gedung pameran. Ia berdiri bersama salah satu rekannya, yang tersenyum bangga, merangkulkan lengannya ke bahu Jaebeom.

Hari ini adalah hari pameran yang dinanti. Seluruh karyanya dipajang di dalam gedung, karya seni yang amat mahal, bahkan mungkin harga berapa pun takkan mampu menggapainya. Ini adalah salah satu impian yang kabul.

Wartawan bertanya, apa dan dari mana Jaebeom mendapatkan inspirasi untuk membuat mahakarya sebegitu menakjubkan? Orang-orang yang melihat lukisannya akan berhenti dari satu kanvas ke kanvas lainnya, termangu selama beberapa menit; takjub, seakan lukisan-lukisan itu menarik mereka masuk ke dalam cerita.

Jaebeom tersenyum (yang mana foto senyumnya tersebut dijadikan sampul depan surat kabar yang memuat berita utama tentang pamerannya).

"Lukisan saya tercipta karena seseorang percaya, bahwa mereka bukan hanya sekadar coretan cat minyak, tetapi adalah sebuah kisah yang rumit, kompleks, sukar untuk dijabar dengan kata, hanya dengan rasa, ia percaya mereka hidup. Nanti kalian akan tahu siapa."

Berita itu menyebar dengan cepat. Semua orang penasaran siapa orang yang dimaksud, semua orang berusaha mencari tahu. Sebelum mereka menemukan jawaban, Jaebeom telah bungkam sendiri.

Pagi bulan kedua setelah pameran, kabar berita pelukis nyentrik Lim Jaebeom mengabarkan ia telah meninggal dunia. Masih belum diketahui penyebabnya apa. Namun, penyidik menemukan banyak cairan cat minyak dalam perutnya.

Ia ditemukan terbujur di depan sebuah lukisan yang tak selesai.

_Aku temui kau_  
 _dalam balutan warna_  
 _Mari membuat lukisan_  
 _yang tak dapat dijangkau Yang Kuasa_ _._

.

.

.

Selesai.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M TOTALLY SORRY ;-;
> 
> padahal saya sudah mencoba untuk tidak bikin angsa-angsaan untuk kapal favorit saya, tapi prompt ini sangat menggoda untuk material angsa, so, foila ;-;


End file.
